The Capture
by MataraHealbo
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out.
1. Default Chapter

The cavern was a buzz with noise; Twi'leks arguing with each other in their native tongue, the low hum of an engines drive warming and the rattling of chains. But the most noticeable noise of the din was the wailing of eleven of the twelve Twi'lek female dancers, chained to one another, waiting to board the Carrack Class Cruiser. The one dancer that had not shed a tear had no expression on her face. Not even her lekku moved. Sien'linn was the Twi'leks name and she would not give these 'humans' the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt to leave her home.  
  
They only waited a few moments more 'til the humans came and lead them into the ships cargo hold. Sien'linn was unable to catch a glimpse of her captors before the cargo doors closed. Once the door was sealed the lights in the hold came on. The dancers moved as one to the center of the hold. Being at the end of the line Linn was able to sit away from the others, she sat with her back against one of the bulkheads. Above her head was a small view port, standing back up Linn was able to see into the cavern. Watching the Twi'leks move around about their business, it seemed as though they didn't care that twelve of their number may never be coming back again. That was another reason why she did not shed any tears, there really was no reason for them. The girls behind her though were still crying, their lekku were thrashing wildly with fear.  
  
The engines fired up moments later and the cruiser was slowly accelerating towards the space ports protocols. Sien'linn knew it would be tricky to move a ship this big threw the dangerous passage ways of the underground city. Reaching the exit tunnel the cruiser was bucked around by the strong winds of the desert planet Ryloth. The ship eventually broke threw the atmosphere and headed off towards one of the jumping points to some unknown planet.  



	2. 2

Piloting the Carrack Cruiser, 'Guardian' threw the underground caverns of Ryloth was harder then Jart Lensim thought. His navigator/copilot Jeft, who happened to be his twin brother, wasn't helping much either.  
  
"Would you watch it! You almost hit that wall." Jeft yelled at his brother.  
  
"I don't see you helping me out much. Aren't' you my navigator? So navigate, or you can try piloting for a change." Jart retorted as he banked hard to starboard to miss a hidden out cropping.  
  
"I'm busy trying to plot our hyperspace jump." Jeft answered back turning to the navcomputer.  
  
"You are so lazy, we can't plot the course until we get out of these blasted tunnels. Now help me with these controls." Jart roared at his twin.  
  
Shocked into a stupor, Jeft grabbed his own controls to help.  
  
'That felt good.' Jart thought to himself as they neared the opening to the tunnels. 'I should have yelled at him long before this. Maybe we wouldn't have to be transporting slaves right now for some unknown contact.'  
  
The exit from the tunnel proceeded in silence. Once they reached atmosphere Jart brought up a question for his brother. So, what exactly are we going to do with the dancers and where are we taking them?"  
  
Jeft, not looking at his brother answered. " don't know where the slaves will be taken too after we deliver them at the drop off. We are however; headed towards Corellian space, where we are to meet someone in space and perform the transfers there. After that, the slaves are no longer our concern." The navicomputer beeped with a confirmation of a course of travel. Before Jart could answer, the stars became starlines and they were hurdling through space to there next jumping point.  
  
"Who did you talk to about this 'Wonderful' plan of yours? Do you even know anything about who we are dealing with? Even a history of them?" An exasperated Jart asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer you, I'm still older you know. I'm going to check on the prisoners for now. At least there I wont get yelled at." Jeft said getting out of his chair and headed out the cockpit doorway.  
  
Jart let out a sigh of frustration. All of there arguments ended like this, Jeft never wanted to accept blame for his stupid mistakes. He also never consult anyone on his next plan.   



	3. 3

Sien'linn with sat with her back against one of the cargo hold bulkheads. She tried to block out the voices of the other girls sobs. She tried thinking of some escape plan, but that turned out to be a uselessmistake for she had no idea where she was going to end up anyway. So she sat there shackled hands around her legs.  
  
Her head came up with when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She knew it wasn't time to change the guards since there was only one set. Sien'linn stood, most of the girls quieted their sobs when they heard the chains rattle. She tried shushing the girls with the shacking of her braintails but they could all hear the footsteps now. One young girl, probably the youngest of them, started to wail uncontrollably. The girls closest to her tried to comfort her but it was no use. The fear inside finally took control of her emotions.  
  
Linn moved as far away from the others as her chains would let her. The door to their prison opened and in walked a human male. He was some what tall, when he stepped into the light she saw a black mop of fur on the top of his lekku less head with fur outlining his jaw line. She felt disgusted by his presence, somehow she knew he was behind their capture. Sien'linn would have lunged at him if the chains permitted her but the door was too far away.  
  
He walked towards the group, eyeing each of them like they were a piece of meat. He came to the group around the youngest, they all coward in fear from him and moved away from the young girl. The human circled her with a smirk on his face, he moved towards her when the wall comlink beeped.  
  
"Jeft get back up here." The voice demanded, then the comlink clicked off.  
  
The human named Jeft looked enraged at the wall then left threw the opened door.  
  
Jeft walked quickly to the cockpit. He was fuming at his 'little' brother for disturbing him. "He'd better have a good reason for calling me back to him." He reached the closed hatch slapping the release and stepped through the opening.  
  
Jart turned at the sound of the opened door to face his brother. "It's about time you got up here." he said getting out of the chair. "I fig..." he wasn't able to finish. Some how the ship was pulled out of lightspeed. Jart picked himself off the floor to look out the view port. What he saw took his breath away, out there among the starfield sat an Imperial Star Destroyer. Off to its port side was the reason they were no longer in hyperspace, there sat an Interdictor cruiser with its four gavitic cones powered to full. There was no escape for them now.  
  
The Star Destroyer opened fire on the 'Guardian.' Helping Jeft up from the floor he hit the speaker on the main console. All hands to your stations. We are under attack." He yelled into the comlink. Jeft moved to the copilots seat and started flipping switches to give the shields more power.  
  
Soon their own turbo lasers were charged up and started firing on the two capitol ships. Jarts mind was racing with maneuvers on how to get out of this mess.  
  
  
The dark furred human had left and the girls lekku had stopped twitching in nervousness and fear. The tension in the hold was still there though not as thick, the girls were still crying of course. All at once they were thrown to the decking. Alarm klaxons started to blare from the overhead speakers. Linn picked herself up as best she could, helping the others was a little more difficult, they were scared to immobility.  
  
The comlink came to life with the same voice that called the human before, now called for everyone aboard to stations. Someone was attacking the ship. Another burst rocked the ship and sent to girls sprawling to the deck once again. Sien'linn stayed where she was. One girl was able to pick herself up when another jolt hit, only this one sent her tumbling into a bulk head. She crumpled to the floor not moving. The jolting and rocking continued and the girls realized it was safer for them to stay where they were.  
  
To Sien'linn the time passed slowly till they could feel the ship moving away from the attackers. They had only been moving for a few moments when the lights in the hold went out, not long after that the engines died. All they could do now was wait.   



End file.
